The Katherine and Damon Diaries
by Lizzy100
Summary: With these fanfics, I will be centering on mostly Damon and Kat. Starting in the beginning in 1864, I will be retelling their story, but in the present, it will be different. Damon doesn't hate her and if he does, it's not much, since there is still a connection between them, even after what happened between them. I hope you enjoy.
1. Vol1: Survival

_Dear Diary,_

 _I'm going to America now. I'll be going to a little town in Virginia; Mystic Falls. I'm going to change my name to Katherine Pierce. It'll be easier for me to start a new life and hard for Klaus to track me down so he can kill me. I recently saved Emily Bennett and since she thought she was in my debt, I had her forge a special kind of jewelry called Lapis Lazuli, which allows vampires to walk in the daylight. My two friends traveling with me by coach are Pearl and Anna. They are vampires like me. We each are wearing a Lapis Lazuli ring. When I get to the Salvatore estate, I'll tell them a partly truthful story. That my family was killed in a fire and I have no place to go. After all, Niklaus slaughtered my family and then I kept running for my life after I wept over my mama's body. I tried to go to England, but I was banished. So I'm heading to Mystic Falls. I'm hoping to stay for a while before I have to leave._

 _-Katerina Petrova, 1864_

It's a beautiful day, as I step out of the coach in a beautiful dress. As I do, I'm greeted by Giuseppe Salvatore. He bows to me and then I do a courtesy.

"Giuseppe Salvatore," he introduces himself.

"Katherine Pierce," I introduce myself.

He kisses my hand and then lets go and says, "Come. Let me show you to your chamber."

He takes my bag and then starts leading me towards the guest house where I'll be staying. I follow him when he starts to lead me there, me walking at his side, careful to be as human looking and acting as I can. I know he believes in demons that walk the earth. It's a belief that translates to vampires. He's the one I have to be careful about or he'll turn the existence of vampires into a vampire raid with the Founding Families. The ones that founded Mystic Falls.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Pierce. I can't possibly imagine how hard it is for you. It must be such a terrible time for you. I hope you can get back on your feet soon. If you need anything, I'm here to help you any way I can," Giuseppe says, as we walk across the yard.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," I reply.

We stop outside the guest house.

"Here you are," he says.

He kisses my cheek before walking away to attend to whatever he has planned for this afternoon.

It's a beautiful, sunny day as I walk through the Salvatore Estate. I stop when I see Mr. Salvatore's younger son Stefan with another guy around Stefan's age. I stand in front of them. They're kicking a ball around.

"Can I play?" I ask.

"Katherine, this is my brother Damon. Damon this is Katherine," Stefan says.

"Nice to meet you," I tell Damon.

"Likewise. This really isn't a game for a girl like you," Damon says.

"Decides, you don't know the rules," Stefan says.

"Who needs rules?" I ask, taking the ball from Damon and running with it under one arm towards the stream.

"That's a girl who clearly wants to be chased," Damon says. "What do you say brother?"

A few minutes later, I hear them run towards me and we run, me with the ball, them chasing me. I smile happily as I run. This is he only fun I have had since I was a human child.

A few nights later, my existence as a vampire is known. I along with the other vampires get captured and then we get trapped in the tomb to die with metal over our mouths and around our heads, our feet and hands tied by rope.

Before they slaughter us, I Damon and Stefan get me out. They lay me down on solids ground and get the rope and metal off me. Whatever they have done to all the vampires they captured, I don't know. They did the same to me. I'm weak. I know it's Damon and Stefan because of their familiar scent.

"Katherine," I hear Damon call.

I slowly open my eyes.

"Damon," I breathe.

"Katherine, are you okay?" Stefan asks.

Stefan is knelt on the ground beside me, while his brother is knelt down in front of me.

I turn my head to look at him, but before I can answer him, Damon intercedes saying, "Does she look okay? She's not okay."

I turn my head to look up at Damon.

"What do you need?" he asks.

"Blood," I answer.

"Then take it. Take what you need," Damon invites me.

So I do. I take a little from both brothers.

When I feel better, all three of us get to our feet.

A moment later, a gunshot rings out and Stefan falls to the ground shot. Then I turn to see their father with a shot gun. He aims to shoot Damon, as Damon turns to his only brother. As he aims to shoot, I run towards him at vamp speed and twist his wrist. The gun falls to the ground. Then I kill Mr. Salvatore by snapping his neck.

A moment later, I kneel down beside Damon. He's in emotional pain. I put a gentle hand on the side of his face.

"You didn't lose your brother. He's coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"You both have my blood in your veins. If you die or feed, you become a vampire."

"When will he come back?"

"Soon. I promise."

"Alright."

He soon comes back and becomes a vampire.

"I have to go," I tell them.

"What do you mean?" Damon asks me.

I look at Damon and answer him saying, "If I don't go now, I'll surely be killed. If you love me enough, come with me."

He looks at Stefan.

"Go. Well catch up soon," Stefan encourages him.

So Damon and I walk off together to leave home to survive. I just hope his brother has enough sense to leave as well.

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been two decades that Katherine and I as vampires have been apart. We lost touch. At first I kept searching for her, but then I just gave up. A part of me will always care about Katherine since she's me and my brother's sire, but there's a girl. Elena. Elena Gilbert. Stefan and I both love her, but he hurt her with words that would hurt anyone, be them human or vampire. Any species. He's in a dark place. This vampire hybrid came here. Niklaus. He compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity, but that can't stop him from loving Elena. Elena and I are in love, too. She just doesn't know it yet. And no matter how dark of a place either of us are in, the bottom line is we're brothers and we'll do anything to save one another. But unlike Katherine, Elena hasn't come between us. Yet. I should tell you that Elena is Kat's descendant. She looks and sounds just like Kat. That's what attracted us to her until I found out she's nothing like Kat._

 _-Damon Salvatore, 2004_

It's a beautiful night in mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm at home at the Salvatore house that used to be a boarding house. Katherine had stayed here once. It's a fond memory, but I don't wish to share it. I'm standing by my drinking table in the living room. I set my now empty shot glass of Bourbon down on the table. I may be a vampire, but I love to drink and party. It makes things better if the day has sucked or I'm feeling down.

I turn around, sensing her. It's not Elena. The door opens and she walks in, closing it behind herself. She strides up to me, stopping just inches in front of me, looking into her eyes. She smiles as she does.

"Kat," I greet.

She places her hands on my chest. She shows me her love for me in her eyes. She still loves me, but I have a different kind of love for her. She should go see Stefan. He still loves Kat. The thing is though, she chose me even though she loved us both. But does she love Stefan the way she loves me?

"You shouldn't be here, Kat."

"Why?"

"For one, Klaus is back and Stefan is his slave. Klaus compelled him to turn his humanity off. You're not gonna be safe here for long if he finds out you're here. Two, your descendant could walk through that door any minute now and I don't want anything to happen to either one of you. I love her, but I'll always love you because of the Sire bond."

"You worry too much. I wouldn't hurt Elena. She's family. Family means everything to me. "

She kisses my cheek, but I can tell when she pull away and looks at me, she wishes she had the right to kiss me on the lips, instead.

"Tell me. Why did you come back, Kat? And don't play any games with me."

"I missed you so much, I had to come back home. Decides, I heard there was a Doppelgänger in town. That means Elena's in danger."

"You're going to help?"

"Yes."

"I'm liking the new Kat. We should celebrate."

"Agreed."

We smile at each other.

It's a dark night, as we take a walk through Mystic Falls.

"So, what are you going to do first?" he asks me.

"I'm going to help Elena any way I can. What do you want me to do, Damon?"

"We better go to Elena's and see to it that she's safe."

"Then be the leader."

"Have I told you lately how much I like the new you? I really do."

"Plenty, oh sweet Damon."

"Sweet, huh? You really think so?"

"Damon, I know so."

We chuckle and smile at each other the rest of the way.


	2. Vol2: Survive

_Dear Diary,_

 _Tonight will be the night of the ritual. The ritual Klaus will perform so he can phase. But in order for it to go through, he'll need to drink from and kill Elena Gilbert. He'll also need blood, a witch, and a sacrifice._

 _What are my thoughts on this? I say he won't do it if I can help it. Elena is the last of my human Petrova family. I'll stop at nothing to save her life; keep her alive. I must protect her. I must be there for her. I can't lose my family again. It would shatter me to bits more than last time, if he kills her._

 _Damon and I are working together to find out how to stop it. But what if we can't? What if we're too late to save her? What then?_

 _-Katherine Pierce, 2005_

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's a full moon night. The night of the ritual. We thought we had everything planned out, but we didn't. Klaus kidnapped Elena. I'm running through the woods at vamp speed, heading for the heart of the woods. Damon said he would be on his way. He just has something he has to take care of first.

Twenty minutes later, I stop in the shadows of the trees. I see the horrific scene. Niklaus is just seconds away from finishing drinking from Elena. Elena is just about going limp. I can hear her heart slowing and her breathing turning shallow, her eyes just barely open. Stefan is trapped in a circle, surrounded by fire and in pain. The witch and Elena's Aunt Jenna are dead.

"No!" I yell.

At vamp speed, I run towards and slam into Klaus. We land on the ground, me on top, until he rolls on top of me and pins me there. Elena is on her back on the ground still. And that's when it happens. He starts to phase into a werewolf. I push him off me and get to my feet.

Just when I start to run towards Elena to help her, Klaus in werewolf form, lunges at and pins me down to the ground. Now I look up at a missive, brown werewolf. Then I'm attacked.

As he attacks me, I try to get free from him, but I can't. As he scratches and bites me, pain surges through me. I know I'm in danger. Klaus has bitten me, and is still biting me and he's half werewolf. A werewolf bite is poisonous and deadly to a vampire.

As I weaken, I hear Damon yell out my name.

"Katherine!" I yell, as I run towards her.

A moment later, I slam into Klaus, throwing him off her, protecting my Sire. He lands against some trees, as I race over to Katherine.

I kneel down beside her.

"Damon," she breathes.

"I'm here, Kat."

As I pull her gently into my arms, she falls unconscious and goes limp in my arms. I want to get to Elena first, but Stefan's trapped. I'm on my own. I have to get them to the Salvatore boarding house one at a time.

I race towards the boarding house, Kat in my arms, knowing Kat is dying.

Once in my room, I gently lay her down on my bed. I then kiss her forehead lightly before speedily leaving to go get Elena.

Ten minutes later, I'm back in the woods knelt beside Elena. Stefan and Klaus are gone. I pick her up and speedily run towards my place.

Once in Stefan's room, I gently lay her down on his bed. I then hold her up and bite my wrist, putting it to her lips, positioning her head back, as to make my blood go down her throat.

Ten minutes later, I lay her down and leave the room.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I come to, I'm in Damon's bed in his room at the Salvatore boarding house. Damon is standing at my bedside, looking down at me.

"Damon," I breathe, weakly looking at him.

I'm so weak and hungry. I know I'm dying. And I'm so torrid. I know I won't be in existence much longer. I can feel myself slowly dying.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I never wanted to hurt you. I have always loved you both. I never chose either of you," I whisper in truth.

He sits on my bedside.

We look at each other.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Kat. There's no need for apologies," he informs me.

A sharp pain shoots through me and I gasp in pain.

"Kat, it's okay. You'll be okay."

"I'm dying. How will I be okay?" I whisper.

"Because we'll find the cure. I have Bonnie asking the witches. You'll live."

"You don't know that. I can feel it. It's close. Death is close," I susurrate. "I love you," I then add.

A moment later, everything goes black for me.

I look down at Kat, standing at her bedside, and trail the back of my hand gently down the side of her face. I hope that she won't die on me. She's my Sire and I have and will always care deeply about her. She can't die on me. Not now. Not ever. I won't let it happen. I'll die before I'll let anything happen to her. I stifle a growl as I think about it. She wouldn't be in this position if it hadn't been for Klaus. If only Klaus hadn't killed Elena. But I gave Elena my blood. She'll come back. But if she comes back as a vampire or in transition to become a vampire, I will stake her myself. That I vow. And I never ever take back my promises and vows. I never have and I won't start now. If Katherine dies by the clutches or hands of Klaus, I will personally kill him myself, or die trying to kill him, no matter what the consequences are. That's how much I care about her.

Just then, my cell phone vibrates and I take it out. It's Bonnie.

I answer it.

"Tell me you have something for me."

"They were really mad, but I heard a name. Klaus."

"Thanks, Bonnie."

I hang up.

I bend down and kiss her forehead before leaving the room.

Elena is just coming over to my room.

"Elena, stay with Katherine. Klaus bit her. She's dying. Bonnie just told me that she heard Klaus' name amongst the witches. I have to go do something."

"Be careful, Damon."

"I'll try."

"And Damon, don't do anything stupid."

I give her a smile before vanishing down the stairs and out of the house.

An hour later, I stand with Rebekkah, Klaus' sister, in a dark alley.

"Your brother seems to have bitten Katherine. I know you hate her, but she's my Sire. My family. You have to help me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get me Klaus' blood. Just one or two vials of it."

"Very well then. You do know I'm only doing this because it's for you and it's a family matter, right?"

"I get that, Rebekkah. Now please go. And do hurry."

I watch her leave the alley at vamp speed. I only hope we won't be too late to save her life.

While I'm unconscious, I dream about my past. Mostly about my family. I dream that I'm overlooking my village back in Bulgaria. I see the villagers that lived in my village, including my family, all slaughtered. I relive it all. I miss them so much, but I miss my ma' ma even more. Then it fast forwards to me going to Mystic Falls, Virginia but skips several details. It then goes straight to when the vampire raid came in the winter of 1864.

I stop in the middle of the street. I know I must go, but I love them both so I must go to them. I run towards Damon and Stefan who have been shot dead in the street.

I kneel down between them.

I touch Stefan's face gently and bend down to whisper in his ear.

"I'll see you soon, Stefan."

I turn to Damon and whisper in his ear, a gentle hand on the side of his face.

"I promise we'll be together again soon. I love you both. Protect each other for me. I'll be with you again when I get the chance. I love you, Damon."

I stand up and rush towards my coach where my vampire friends, Anna and Pearl, are waiting for me.

As my coach starts moving, I look out the window silently and look at the Salvatore brothers still lying there. I wish I could stay with them, but if I don't leave town, I'll surely be killed. And my first rule for myself is to always survive. My second rule is to always be one step ahead of the enemy. Decides, I don't know how far away from Mystic Falls Klaus is. And if he finds me here, he'll kill me. I can't let that happen. I have to survive. I have the Salvatore brothers to live for. And I'm still in search of my long lost daughter that my father took from me. I want to someday be reunited with my family. My only human family that I have left. I know I'll never be reunited with my human family that Niklaus slaughtered, for they are dead. And they didn't have vampire blood in their system like Damon and Stefan did before they died. So I am in search of her.

I wake up from my dream to see Damon standing at my bedside, Elena standing by the door to the bedroom, both looking at me.

"We got you the cure and I gave it to you. How are you feeling?" he says.

"Better. Thanks."

"You are very welcome," he replies to me.

Elena gives a small smile, I'm guessing to show that she's glad I'm okay, before leaving the room.

I look up at him and he looks down at me.

We smile.


	3. Old Enemy

It was a dark night, as Damon walked the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was on his way to the bar. His favorite place to go. The famous bar and grille. He could get as wasted as he wanted and nobody would care. Unless a certain dark hair blue eyed girl was there. Or his younger brother Stefan. Klaus had freed him and now he hadn't eaten. Damon could sense it when he was around him. It worried him.

Damon sat at the bar drinking some liquor. It was something he enjoyed doing. Something that he could do when Elena wasn't around. The girl he loved who just so happened to be human and his brother's girl. But he didn't really care now that his brother was pretty much gone. But yet, Elena had said that if anyone could get him back on track it would be him. Not her. Stefan wouldn't even listen to Elena anymore, but he would always listen to his brother. They were blood. Family. They had a connection. They always would. No matter how they felt at the time or what condition or state they were in.

On his fourth shot glass refill, she came to sit beside him to his right. The vampiress. The one he would always love, but in his eyes, never really loved him back.

"Care to join me?" he asked a little on the drunk side.

"Actually, I came to keep you company. I know how you can get when you're like this," Katherine Pierce replied.

"Like what?"

"Drunk."

"Forget it. I don't need your company or your opinions."

He got up, abandoning his empty glass and walked out of the bar. He was trying to get away from her. Trying to get her out of his hair. Of course, that never worked.

She followed him out.

"Don't walk away from me, Damon."

"Why not? I can do whatever I want. Besides, you always do."

"Damon, I'm not going to do that again."

"Really? Because I find that hard to believe."

"I'm sorry. Okay? Please forgive me. Now can we move past that? I don't want to be out here like this."

"Then go."

"I'm not leaving without you. Let's just go back to the mansion."

"No."

"You're stubborn. You know that?"

"So are you."

"Not always. I swear you were born stubborn. You top me off with your stubbornness," she commented.

He smiled the best he could through his state he was in.

"I know. That's what made us a team. We were good together."

Suddenly, through the cold, snowy night he heard a wishing in the air. Then there was pain and he fell on his back with a stake in the middle of his chest.

He saw Katherine start to run over to him, but was grabbed and thrown behind by someone. Jack. Jack Neal. A vampire. One of Damon's few enemies he had made over the centuries who was still alive to this day.

Kat fell to the ground against a building wall, when she was thrown by Jack Neal. But she was going to be okay, she knew. After all, it would've probably killed a human, but she was a vampiress. Things like being thrown like that would only hurt a little.

As Jack starting walking over to him with a wicked smile, Katherine got to her feet a little painfully, not wanting harm to come to him. She cared about him and loved him way too much to let him die. In fact, she would die for him. Whether it be a painful death for her or not because of it. She didn't care. As long as Damon was alive and okay.

He watched from where he lay on the cold ground, as Jack Neal and Katherine Pierce fought. That's when he realized that she had told him the complete and utter truth. She loved him and didn't want him dead or hurt. As they continued, he pulled the stake out of his chest and sat up long enough to throw it towards him, as Jack pinned her to the ground.

A moment later, Jack was dead and Damon layed back down.

She ran towards him and knelt beside him.

"Are you okay, Damon?" she asked, hands gently resting on his shoulders. She looked at him with concern and worry for him.

"Don't worry about me, Kat. I'm a survivor. I always am. You know that better than anyone."

He smiled up at her.

She smiled back.

He got to his feet, sobering up.

"Let's go home, Kat."

And with that, they walked away together.


End file.
